Condena
by Nayen Lemunantu
Summary: Fue un 11 de noviembre de 2.358 el día en que el planeta Tierra, cambió para siempre; cambió la posición que el planeta tenía dentro del universo. Seiscientos años después, ocurrió lo inevitable: se desencadenó una guerra.


_Wow… primero que todo, debo culpar de esta historia a __**Azuna**__. Ella me retó a escribir un HimuKi con el tema "planeta" y bueno… esto fue lo que salió. La verdad no me gusta publicar cosas en las que no estoy realmente convencida, como por ejemplo esta historia, pero creo que mi inseguridad está basada en que este tipo de historias está muy lejos de mi zona de confort. Si alguien lo lee, sólo espero que no lo encuentre tan desastroso._

_Advertencias: AU. Ciencia Ficción al nivel de Star Wars, mucho OoC._

_Declaración: Los personajes de KnB no me perten… ¿En serio es necesario decir esto? Si alguien piensa que me pertenecen, tiene serios problemas mentales xD_

_._

.

**Condena.**

.

.

Fue un 11 de noviembre de 2.358 el día en que el planeta Tierra, cambió para siempre; cambió la posición que el planeta tenía dentro del universo.

Ese día, el programa espacial iniciado casi cuatrocientos años atrás, dio con un descubrimiento sorprendente. En uno de los brazos de la Galaxia Andrómeda, en una enorme luna llamada Antares, los astronautas terrestres, que ya habían desarrollado y dominado la tecnología que les permitía viajar a la velocidad de la luz, descubrieron no sólo vida, sino toda una civilización.

Tuvieron que pasar otros cincuenta años para que los terrícolas descubrieran que además de sus vecinos inmediatos de Antares, el universo estaba lleno de planetas con formas de vida inteligente. Los había de todas las clases y especies, tantos que excedían la imaginación; humanoides, zoomorfos, hasta completamente amorfos.

Este descubrimiento revolucionario, provocó un cambio radical en la forma en que los terrícolas organizaban su política interior y llevó el concepto de "relaciones exteriores" a un nivel insospechado hasta ese entonces. El poder en la Tierra se reorganizó; se unificaron los países bajo una sola bandera: la de la humanidad, y el gobierno pasó de una democracia a una monarquía. Todo el planeta Tierra fue gobernado por una familia real, quienes velaban por la sobrevivencia de la especie humana dentro del complejo nuevo escenario.

Seiscientos años después, ocurrió lo inevitable: las tensas relaciones que hubo entre la Tierra y Antares desde un principio, finalmente desencadenaron en una guerra.

— **I ****—**

El trono de la Tierra era enorme, elevado sobre tres plataformas sucesivas de mármol blanco y bruñido, tallado en jade azulino, para representar el color del planeta visto desde el espacio.

Sentado en el último peldaño de la plataforma del trono, estaba el príncipe. Tenía las piernas abiertas y el torso inclinado hacia adelante, sus codos estaban apoyados en las rodillas y sus manos caían sueltas en un gesto lánguido. Su cabeza gacha hacía que su largo y lacio cabello rubio le cayera sobre el rostro, ocultándolo de la mirada preocupada de sus consejeros: su primo y único familiar viviente, su guardaespaldas personal, el Ministro de relaciones exteriores y el Ministro de guerra.

—Su majestad, tiene que salir de aquí.

—No voy a moverme de este lugar, Shintaro. —La voz del príncipe era tan suave y tranquila, que por unos segundos dio la impresión que no era consciente de la gravedad de la situación que vivían—. Este es mi planeta, y si va a caer en manos de Antares, yo lo haré también.

—Su majestad…

—¡Basta! —gritó el príncipe levantando la cabeza. Miró a Shintaro con el ceño fruncido, con la rabia bailando en la superficie cristalina de sus ojos ambarinos. Por primera vez dejaba ver que al igual que el resto de los presentes, estaba alterado—. No consentiré ningún plan que implique vivir el resto de mi vida como un fugitivo.

—Si te quedas aquí, te matarán —dijo Soichi Imayoshi, su primo y segundo en la línea de sucesión. Estaba sentado en el trono del rey como si fuera lo más natural, una de sus largas piernas colgaba sobre el descansabrazos derecho en gesto desprolijo—. En el mejor de los casos, te harían prisionero.

—¡Ya lo dije! —El príncipe se puso de pie rápido y ladeó tan sólo el rostro para mirar a su primo. Con aquel movimiento tan abrupto, la túnica azul que usaba, se movió como un remolino en torno a su cuerpo—. Mi destino está atado al destino de mi planeta, no cambiaré de parecer.

—Aceptémoslo, aunque queramos sacar al príncipe de aquí, no podremos. —Makoto Hanamiya, Ministro de guerra, acotó mirando seriamente a Imayoshi—. Antares ha establecido un bloqueo. Su flota estelar rodea el planeta y cualquier nave que intenta traspasar el perímetro es destruida inmediatamente.

—Es verdad. —Shintaro soltó un suspiro y no tuvo más elección que estar de acuerdo con el líder militar y estratega—. Desde que comenzó el bloqueo efectivo de la Tierra, las miles de naves que intentaron escapar fueron destruidas.

—¿Qué hay de negociar? —Imayoshi habló con voz extremadamente suave, con una sonrisa bailando en la superficie de sus labios—. Aún podemos solucionar esto sin llegar a un enfrentamiento.

—Esa opción se desvaneció en el momento que interceptaron la nave real donde viajaba mi padre… tu rey —dijo el joven príncipe mirando con ojos llenos de odio y desprecio a su primo—. ¿Acaso se te olvida que fueron los soldados de Antares quienes derribaron la nave de mi padre?

—Aún no sabemos si eso pasó efectivamente, su majestad. No hemos tenido noticias del rey —Shintaro Midorima, mano derecha del príncipe y director de la Oficina de Asuntos de Espacios Exteriores, intentó poner raciocinio a la situación, antes que todo se les saliera definitivamente de las manos—. Aun puede estar vivo, hay que conservar las esperanzas.

El príncipe sólo soltó un bufido de frustración y molestia, movió la cabeza negando y se encaminó hacia uno de los enormes ventanales donde contempló el cielo azul y despejado. El bloqueo de Antares estaba ubicado en el espacio exterior y no era visible desde la Tierra, aun así, el príncipe parecía vigilar el cielo esperando ver las naves enemigas con sus propios ojos.

—Tal vez lo que propone Lord Imayoshi es razonable… —Makoto habló con palabras medidas. Al parecer, todos trataban de hacer entrar en razón al príncipe—. Debiéramos intentar negociar.

—¡¿De qué clase de negociaciones me hablas?! —dijo el príncipe dándose la vuelta furioso—. Es claro que su única intención es conquistarnos, y eso es algo que no permitiré. —Caminó a grandes zancadas y con el mentón en alto, gesto de orgullo natural, hasta volver a ubicarse bajo el trono—. Prefiero una guerra antes de ceder nuestro planeta ante Antares sin luchar.

—Su majestad. Usted mejor que nadie sabe que si vamos a la guerra, perderemos —dijo Shintaro siguiendo los pasos del príncipe hasta pararse frente a él para mirarlo preocupado, incluso parecía haber algo de súplica en su mirada verdosa—. La conquista del planeta es inevitable. En estos momentos, es mejor privilegiar la estrategia que nos permita perder la menor cantidad de vidas humanas posibles.

—¡Te aseguro que mi pueblo prefiere morir antes que vivir como esclavos de Antares!

—Sea como sea, debemos tomar una decisión rápido —intervino Makoto, parecía cada vez más nervioso, incluso asustado—. El embajador de Antares ya aterrizó y se dirige hasta aquí custodiado por todo un ejército. Si no obtienen una redición suya, su majestad, lo tomarán prisionero.

—Prefiero que me maten antes de ser capturado como prisionero —dijo el príncipe con gesto orgulloso y solemne.

—Eso no va a pasar. —Por primera vez en todo lo que iba de reunión, habló el guardaespaldas personal del príncipe, Yukio Kasamatsu—. Porque yo soy el encargado de protegerte, Ryota.

—Kasamatsu… —dijo el príncipe con tono suave, casi melancólico. Él era el único que había logrado suavizar la aspereza de su voz y la ira de su mirada.

—Si vamos a sacar a Ryota de aquí, debe ser ahora. —La voz de Imayoshi era de lo más seria, miraba fijo al guardián personal de su primo.

—Ya lo dije, no voy a…

Las palabras del príncipe fueron cortadas de golpe cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par. Tras ellas, un grupo de no más de diez soldados entró a la carrera; se veían agitados, sudorosos y asustados.

—Mi señor, el embajador de Antares ya está en el edificio. —El soldado de mayor rango se dirigió al ministro de guerra; su voz temblaba—. Se dirigen a la sala del trono. Sólo faltan un par de minutos para que lleguen.

—¡Deténganlos todo el tiempo que puedan! —le respondió éste mientras volvía a cerrar las puertas—. Alteza, debe marcharse ya.

Ryota no tuvo tiempo de responder, Kasamatsu se le acercó rápido por detrás y lo tomó del brazo izquierdo para encaminarse hasta la puerta secreta camuflada perfectamente como un enorme cuadro en el costado derecho de la sala.

—¡Kasamatsu! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Mi trabajo, Ryota —respondió con voz dura e inalterada, casi con frialdad — Yo debo protegerte.

—¡Suéltame, maldición!

—Ministro de relaciones exteriores, Shintaro Midorima. —Imayoshi habló con gesto solemne mientras se ponía de pie y bajaba a la carrera del trono—. Sugiero que usted los acompañe.

—¡Alto! —gritó Ryota al oír el sombrío tono de voz que había usado su primo. Para su propia sorpresa, Kasamatsu le hizo caso—. ¿Tú no vendrás con nosotros, Soichi?

—Es mejor que Makoto y yo escapemos hacia la dirección opuesta —respondió mirando resignado al príncipe, incluso se encogió de hombros y le sonrió con suavidad. Ryota sintió que esa era una sonrisa de despedida—. Así les costará más trabajo ubicarte.

Ryota no tuvo tiempo de responder ni de despedirse, antes que se alcanzara a dar cuenta, Midorima se adelantó y abrió la puerta del pasadizo secreto construido en el palacio. Kasamatsu al ver la puerta abierta, lo obligó a entrar a la fuerza, y prácticamente lo arrastró por el túnel hasta que hubieron salido.

A Ryota todo eso le parecía un terrible sueño, una pesadilla: había heredado todo el planeta Tierra de sus ancestros, y el día de hoy tenía que presenciar el fin de la libertad de la especie humana; había fallado como miembro de la realeza, como príncipe, como líder del planeta. Vivía, oía y veía las cosas como si no estuvieran pasando realmente, a través de un velo que lo volvía todo brumoso y con un zumbido en los oídos que lo aturdía.

Luego de varios minutos, salieron a las calles. Gente corría, gente gritaba, gente lloraba, gente moría; había tiroteos entre los guardias de palacio y los soldados de Antares. Kasamatsu tomó las capas grises de un grupo de ciudadanos que habían sido asesinados a sangre fría en plena calle y las usó para camuflarlos a ellos; si llegaban a identificar a Ryota, podían darse por muertos.

—¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí? —preguntó el príncipe de pronto. Su voz ahora estaba desprovista de toda autoridad, estaba en un claro estado de shock—. Tú mismo dijiste que el bloqueo de la flota de Antares es inquebrantable.

—Hay una manera de salir —respondió Shintaro con mucho cuidado. Estaba impresionado con la nueva actitud de su príncipe, nunca lo había visto así antes—, pero no habría querido optar por esa opción hasta ver que realmente no nos queda otra salida.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Kasamatsu mirándolo esperanzado—. Haré lo que sea por Ryota.

—Contrabandistas —agregó Shintaro con seriedad—. Los piratas espaciales son los únicos que pueden ayudarnos a salir con vida del bloqueo. —Dio una fugaz mirada a los otros dos hombres y sin decir nada, comenzó a caminar con naturalidad, tratando de llamar la atención al mínimo—. No me gusta admitirlo, pero ellos son los mejores pilotos que hay en nuestro planeta y conocen rutas de viaje alternativas, rutas que sólo ellos conocen.

—Pero no son gente de confianza —repuso el príncipe. Caminaba a paso rápido detrás de su Ministro de relaciones exteriores y poco a poco se estaba recomponiendo del shock inicial; su voz ahora volvía a ser segura.

—Creo que no nos queda otra opción, Ryota. —Kasamatsu se subió la capucha gris y encorvó un poco la espalda, igual que los demás, buscaba pasar desapercibido—. De todas formas, debemos asegurarnos que los piratas no sepan quién eres, así estarás más a salvo.

—Estoy de acuerdo, nadie puede saber quién es usted, su majestad. —Shintaro ladeó el cuello para mirar por sobre el hombro, los ojos ambarinos de su príncipe—. Por ahora síganme, sé el lugar al cual debemos ir.

— **II ****—**

Llegaron a uno de los tantos bares de la zona baja de la ciudad, poco menos que ruinas a punto de desmoronarse, construidos con materiales reciclados uno al lado del otro, como pequeños rompecabezas. A esa hora, grupos de hombres y mujeres de todas las razas del universo, se paseaban como si nada estuviera pasando, completamente ajenos al conflicto que se vivía. Ryota los miró con desprecio por debajo de la enorme capucha gris que le cubría la cabeza, esos hombres vivían al borde de la ley y las normas morales y sociales, no tenían ni honor ni respeto.

Siguieron los pasos seguros de Midorima y se adentraron a uno de los bares de la zona baja, cercanos al río. Su Ministro parecía manejarse a la perfección en aquel medio, tanto que Ryota lo miró sorprendido, no se imaginaba cómo un hombre con tanta clase como él, estuviera tan familiarizado con ese tipo de ambiente. Aunque prefirió pasarlo por alto; los conocimientos de Midorima eran los que lo estaban salvando ahora.

—Es mejor que ustedes me esperen aquí —dijo Shintaro una vez que traspasaron las puertas desvencijadas del bar, mirando con disimulo en todas direcciones—. Vayan a la barra, tómense algo y actúen con naturalidad. Mientras, yo trataré de buscar a mi contacto.

—Es mejor que Kasamatsu te acompañe —dijo Ryota de pronto, deteniendo con sus palabras los pasos del otro. Confiaba en Midorima con su vida, pero no quería correr ningún riesgo.

Kasamatsu dudó por varios segundos, saltando la mirada desde su príncipe al Ministro de relaciones exteriores, parecía no saber qué hacer: no podía desobedecer a Ryota, pero tampoco quería separarse de él. Sin embargo, el gesto que le dedicó el príncipe en ese momento lo hizo obedecer sin contemplaciones.

Midorima no pareció notar esta desconfianza, y si lo hizo, no dio muestras de ello; se encaminó hacia las mesas del fondo del bar, donde el ambiente era más oscuro y rodeado de un humo espeso y azulino. Su caminar era lento, revisando uno a uno los rostros de los hombres de baja cuna, sentados en torno a pequeñas y viejas mesas de madera, hasta encontrar al hombre que buscaba.

Ryota se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la barra, pero su mirada estaba fija en las espaldas de sus dos hombres de mayor confianza, mientras ambos se alejaban de él a paso rápido ahora que habían identificado al hombre correcto. Por el ruido ambiente, no pudo oír lo que decían, pero vio cómo Midorima habló con gesto grave y uno de los dos hombres sentados en la mesa se puso de pie, tomó su trago y se marchó. En ese momento, Midorima y Kasamatsu tomaron asiento frente a un moreno de figura imponente, brazos musculosos y ceño apretado.

—Estás mirando hacia el lado equivocado, lo único interesante en este bar está sentado junto a ti. —La voz que le habló cerca del oído izquierdo era suave, muy tranquila y con una atípica musicalidad—. ¿Quieres un trago?

Ryota ladeó el cuello por inercia, y contempló un único ojo gris que lo miraba fijo. Sentado frente a la barra había un azabache, alto y delgado, aunque fuerte, de mirada dulce y sonrisa suave, con un pequeño lunar bajo el ojo derecho. El lado izquierdo de su cara estaba oculto por un lacio y largo cabello oscuro. Sostenía un trago en una de sus manos; un líquido verdoso, casi fluorescente, de dudosa procedencia, que no era para nada de su agrado.

—No bebo —respondió serio, apartando la mirada del azabache y de su vaso—. Menos aún esa clase de… sustancias.

—¡¿No tomas?! —El azabache preguntó con un gesto de incredulidad tatuado en el rostro, dejando el vaso de golpe sobre la barra para mirarlo con las cejas alzadas y una mueca extraña en la boca—. ¡Por Dios! El mundo como lo conocemos se está acabando, la Tierra ha sido invadida por extraterrestres, y tú… —dijo señalándolo con el dedo índice en gesto acusador— me vienes a decir que no tomas. ¡Todos merecemos un trago un día como hoy! —Se encogió de hombros y se bebió de un sorbo lo que quedaba en su vaso.

Ryota lo miró con detención. El azabache exhaló un fuerte suspiro, como si el líquido verdoso le hubiera quedado a garganta, y sacudió la cabeza para evitar que el licor lo aturdiera, pero su gesto logró que su cabello negro y suave, se moviera con gracia sobre sus sienes, despejándole por sólo unos segundos, el ojo izquierdo. El príncipe tuvo que reconocer que no le pudo quitar los ojos de encima.

—¡Otra por favor! —El azabache levantó la copa y en un instante el camarero se acercó con una botella llena de aquel líquido extraño y le rellenó el vaso.

—La Tierra está siendo invadida —repitió Ryota mirando incrédulo la despreocupada actitud del azabache. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, todos en aquel lugar actuaban como si nada estuviera pasando—. Pero tú te ves muy tranquilo. ¿No te importa vivir el resto de tus días como un esclavo de Antares?

—Yo no voy a vivir como ningún esclavo. Me voy de aquí esta misma tarde —dijo el azabache encogiéndose de hombros, restándole toda la gravedad al asunto.

—¿Que tú qué?

—Esta misma tarde voy a tomar mi nave, que ya está cargada con todo lo que necesito, y me iré de aquí. —El azabache inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante mientras hablaba. Sus palabras eran cada vez más suaves, inaudibles por sobre el ruido del bar, así que Ryota tuvo que inclinarse hacia él para poder escucharlo—. Voy a traspasar la Galaxia Andrómeda y creo que me ubicaré en el cinturón de planetas libres de la Galaxia del Triángulo. —Movía las manos mientras hablaba, como si estuviera señalizando el camino—. Es un lugar pacífico y además ahí tengo varios contactos, gente que sé que me recibirá y comprará mi mercancía.

—¿Eres un contrabandista? —preguntó Ryota mirándolo de arriba abajo, sin creérselo del todo; el azabache no se veía como los piratas espaciales que él se había imaginado, se veía demasiado bello para ser un pirata. El azabache sólo rio con su pregunta.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos antes de repasarlo con la mirada—. Te ves muy fuera de lugar.

—Sólo soy alguien que quiere irse.

—¿Por qué estás tan cubierto? ¿Acaso te estás escondiendo de alguien? —Las palabras del azabache eran lentas y medidas, parecía estar sospechando algo.

—Deja de hacerme preguntas —respondió el príncipe tratando de controlar el nerviosismo y ocultar el miedo—. Sólo quiero irme de aquí, al igual que tú. ¿No te basta con saber eso?

—Pues nadie te va a llevar gratis, chico bonito. Te costará una gran fortuna —dijo sonriendo de lado—. Aunque si te fueras conmigo, te llevaría hasta donde quisieras sin cobrarte nada. —Habló con un tono tan arrogante, que Ryota tuvo que alzar las cejas para mirarlo incrédulo.

—¡Ah! Por favor… —Movió la cabeza en un gesto entre cansado e incrédulo. ¿Acaso ese pirata espacial le estaba coqueteando?

Giró el cuello hacia sus compañeros, seguían en la mesa del otro pirata, pero de la conversación habían pasado a una abierta discusión; al parecer no habían llegado a un acuerdo. ¿Sería por dinero? Él tenía una enorme fortuna, podían pagar el precio que el pirata quisiera, así que no era posible que fuera un asunto de dinero. Tal vez este vulgar contrabandista no quería correr ningún riesgo.

—¿Así que tus amigos piensan contratar a Aomine? —Ryota no se había dado cuenta, pero el azabache lo había estado vigilando con la mirada todo el tiempo, y no tardó en descubrir lo que acaparaba su atención—. Pues déjame decirte que se equivocaron de piloto, debieron haberme contratado a mí, no a él.

Al verse descubierto, se giró sobre la butaca y volvió a quedar frente a la barra. Sabía que debía distraer al azabache, cambiarle el tema, evitar que siguiera uniendo cabos sueltos; era cuestión de segundos para que descubriera su verdadera identidad, y no tenía idea de lo que un tipo como él haría si llegaba a descubrir que el rubio con quien coqueteaba era el príncipe de la Tierra.

—Creo que me arrepentí con eso del trago, realmente necesito uno. —Trató de poner su mejor sonrisa al mirar al azabache—. ¿Qué me recomiendas?

—Te lo digo en serio —volvió a decir el pirata sin prestar atención a su pregunta. Al parecer no había logrado engañarlo—. Yo soy el mejor piloto espacial que hay en la Tierra.

—Según tengo entendido, el moreno es el mejor piloto espacial que hay en la Tierra —dijo con tono frío. Si ya no podía seguirlo negando, tal vez podría sacarle algo de información.

—Eso sólo te lo dijo alguien que no me conocía a mí. —El azabache le habló con una sonrisa entre traviesa y coqueta en el rostro. Ryota no estuvo seguro si seguía hablando de pilotear naves—. En serio, se equivocaron de piloto.

El pirata volvió a tomar un trago de su bebida, tranquilo, más pausado que en las ocasiones anteriores. Iba a hablar otra vez cuando los sonidos de unos disparos, ahogados por el ruido ambiente, interrumpieron sus palabras.

La gente empezó a correr en pánico; unos salían del bar, otros entraban aterrados, manchados de sangre. A través de las ventanas pequeñas y embarrotadas, se veía a un grupo de soldados de Antares matando a ciudadanos a sangre fría. Ryota se puso de pie de un salto, asustado, pero su gesto hizo que la capucha que le cubría la cabeza se cayera, dejándolo expuesto a ser reconocido por cualquiera.

—¡Por Dios! Su majestad —El azabache no tardó en darse cuenta quién era. Se puso de pie y estuvo a punto de hacer una inclinación, cuando los brazos de Ryota lo detuvieron—. Yo... discúlpeme, yo no… no sabía que era usted ¡Los siento! —Habló atropellado, como si no supiera cómo actuar ahora que sabía que era el príncipe.

Ryota salió de su estado de estupor y se apresuró a cubrirse la cabeza con la capucha nuevamente, volvió la mirada hacia sus compañeros, como si temiera perderlos de vista. Kasamatsu venía hacia él, la preocupación bañando sus enormes ojos azules, Shintaro venía detrás, acompañado del pirata moreno. En ese breve momento en que sus ojos se conectaron con las figuras tambaleantes de sus hombres, sintió alivio, supo que estaría a salvo junto a ellos, que nunca lo dejarían.

Pero todo cambió de un momento a otro. En un gesto impulsivo, el azabache lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hacia los baños, alejándolo de sus hombres.

—Majestad, debe salir de aquí —dijo serio, recuperando su actitud segura—. Los soldados de Antares están tras de usted, vienen a matarlo. ¡Debemos irnos!

—Espera, ¿qué haces? ¡Suéltame! —Ryota trató de soltarse del agarre, pero estaba firmemente sujeto. Giró el cuello para ver a sus compañeros, pero no logró ubicarlos; el bar ya estaba lleno de soldados de Antares, matando gente por doquier.

—No hay tiempo para buscar a sus amigos, su majestad —dijo el azabache al tiempo que entraban ambos al baño—. Lo más probable es que los soldados ya los hayan atrapado. ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

En ese momento, el pirata se subió a uno de los lavabos de un salto y rompió de una patada, el cristal de la pequeñísima y estrecha ventana del baño. Una vez que sacó hasta el último trozo de cristal, le tendió la mano para ayudarle a salir. Ryota dudó un par de segundos, pero finalmente optó por dejarse caer hacia el callejón al que daban los baños. Apenas hubo bajado, el azabache se dejó caer de un salto ágil a su lado.

Salieron corriendo del callejón, pero afuera todo era un caos, había muertos por doquier, la gente corría y huía despavorida de los soldados extraterrestres, aunque la mayoría de los contrabandistas, luchaban contra ellos.

Ryota no se dio cuanta en que momento pasó todo, de pronto vio a un soldado de Antares frente a sus narices, mirándolo fijo; parecía haberlo reconocido, porque tomó su arma y se encaminó hacia él. Pero justo en ese momento, el sonido de un disparo desde sus espaldas, lo hizo dar la vuelta: el azabache había sacado un arma que hasta el momento él no había visto, y había matado de un certero disparo en la frente al soldado enemigo.

—Debemos irnos, su majestad —le dijo mientras lo volvía a tomar de la mano y echaba a correr calle abajo, esta vez no se tomó la molestia de ocultar el arma que llevaba en su mano derecha.

Se metieron por unos callejones angostos, húmedos y mal olientes, un antiguo barrio industrial ahora usado en su mayoría como bodegas por los contrabandistas. Corrían a toda la velocidad que les permitían sus piernas hasta que por fin llegaron a un galpón que parecía en ruinas, estaba claramente abandonado, pero cuando abrieron las puertas, estaba lleno de cajas y mercadería dentro. En el patio del fondo, estaba estacionada la nave espacial de la que había hablado el pirata en el bar; pequeña, bastante vieja y en mal estado, escasa en mantención. El azabache sin embargo, subió a ella a la carrera y encendió los motores. Ryota no supo qué hacer, sólo se sentó en la silla del copiloto, se abrochó el cinturón y miró al pirata que apretaba un par de botones con movimientos frenéticos, pero decididos y seguros, y al cabo de unos minutos, despegaron.

— **III ****—**

Les tomó menos de un minuto traspasar la estratosfera y llegar al espacio exterior. Ahí por fin el príncipe pudo ver con sus propios ojos el bloqueo del que le hablaban sus consejeros: enormes cruceros esterales de guerra rodeaban como un anillo todo el planeta; junto a ellos, naves más pequeñas y naves de combate individuales completaban la enorme flota estelar de Antares. Pero también se dio cuenta que justo como había dicho Shintaro, el bloqueo al que se dirigían de frente, era infranqueable.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! preguntó casi en un grito angustiado. Cuando se dio cuenta que el pirata manejaba directo hacia un enorme crucero con sus cañones apuntándolos de frente, sintió pánico—. ¡Nos van a matar!

—Confíe en mí, su majestad —dijo el pirata con voz seria. No había despegado los ojos de la nave enemiga en ningún momento, su mirada concentrada parecía indicar que estaba esperando el momento preciso—. No le dije que era el mejor piloto de la Tierra sólo por blufear.

La distancia que los separaba del crucero era mínima, a esas alturas sólo tenían dos opciones: o eran derribados por los cañones, o se estrellaban contra la nave. Sin embargo, el pirata, que comenzaba a exasperarlo con su imperturbable calma, marcó unas coordenadas y luego presionó el hiperimpulsor de velocidad; la tecnología que les permitía viajar más rápido que la velocidad de la luz.

Ryota sabía que si lograban saltar al hiperespacio, estarían a salvo, porque mientras las naves enemigas no supieran las coordenadas espaciales y cuánticas exactas a las que ellos se dirigían, serían inrrastreables, y dado que los piratas usaban rutas de viaje alternativas, que no aparecían en los mapas estelares, era imposible predecir su destino.

En cosa de segundos, el espacio pareció encogerse y las naves, planetas, satélites y todo lo que tenían a su vista, se trasfiguró para desaparecer en la nada. Lo habían logrado; habían saltado al hiperespacio.

El corazón del príncipe latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho, y sólo ahora que estaban seguros se había dado cuenta de ello. Giró el cuello para mirar al pirata espacial que terminaba de corroborar las coordenadas en el navegador.

—T-tú… —dijo con las palabras saliendo atropelladamente de su boca. Se sentía aturdido por todo lo que había pasado—. Me has salvado la vida, gracias.

—No es necesario que me agradezca, su majestad.

—Claro, me cobrarás una fortuna por esto —dijo Ryota recordando que estaba haciendo tratos con un pirata, con un hombre sin honor—. Debí imaginarlo…

—No tiene la mejor impresión de nosotros, ¿verdad? —respondió el azabache con una sonrisa afable, a pesar de la clara actitud de desprecio del príncipe—. No lo hice por ninguna fortuna, lo hice simplemente por tratarse usted. —Se giró en su silla y miró a Ryota directo a los ojos—. Es nuestro príncipe, ¿Qué clase de hombre sería si lo hubiera dejado ahí para morir?

—Un pirata.

El azabache soltó una carcajada y meneó la cabeza. Apretó un par de botones, programó la ruta y puso la nave en piloto automático, tras lo cual se puso de pie y se alejó tras la puerta. Regresó luego de unos minutos con una manta y una taza de un líquido humeante.

—Tome, su majestad —dijo entregándole la manta y la taza a Ryota—. El espacio es frío y va a necesitar ambos tipos de abrigo.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó el príncipe mirando la taza con suspicacia.

—Es sólo té —dijo el pirata con voz suave, pero al ver la mirada desconfiada del príncipe, se puso a reír—. ¡Tranquilo! No tengo intensiones de envenenarlo. —Pero como el rubio no parecía creerle, tomó la taza de entre sus manos y bebió un sorbo largo—. Realmente usted no confía en la gente como yo.

—No me puedes culpar. —Se defendió Ryota tomando la taza entre sus manos—. Ustedes no son gente precisamente confiable.

—Sólo hacemos lo necesario para sobrevivir. —El pirata caminó hasta la ventana principal de la nave, pero no estaba mirando hacia afuera; ahí sólo se veía vacío negro y profundo, más bien parecía estar mirando hacia el pasado—. No todos la tenemos así de fácil desde el nacimiento, algunos tenemos que luchar.

Ryota no respondió, apartó la mirada de la figura atrayente del pirata, y contempló por minutos el humo que salía del té y se deshacía en el ambiente.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó al rato; su voz se oía distante.

—Tatsuya.

—¿A dónde me llevas?

—Ya se lo dije, al cinturón de planetas libres en la Galaxia del Triángulo. —El pirata se dio la vuelta y lo miró por unos instantes, pero el príncipe aún tenía la mirada perdida en su taza de té—. Es mejor que tome un poco, lo ayudará a relajarse.

—No es necesario que me trates así —dijo levantando a cabeza; su mirada dorada chocó con los calmados ojos grises que lo miraban fijo—. Si la idea es pasar desapercibidos en el cinturón de planetas libres, es mejor que me llames por mi nombre y no su majestad. —Cuando terminó de hablar, trató de esbozar una sonrisa relajada, pero falló estrepitosamente.

—¿Estás bien, Ryota?

—Es difícil aceptar nuestros propios fracasos —dijo con voz amarga—. Perdí el planeta de mis ancestros… Perdí a mis amigos. —El príncipe guardó silencio por varios minutos; su voz se había quebrado y ahora trataba de contener las lágrimas—. Lo más probable es que estén muertos.

—La muerte es sólo parte de la vida.

—Qué… ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? —Ryota lo miró horrorizado; la ira que sintió al oír la imperturbable clama del pirata lo hizo reaccionar y salir del estado de estupor en que se encontraba—. No, en realidad fue mi error al pensar que alguien como tú podría comprenderlo. Ustedes los piratas son hombres sin honor, lealtad, ni corazón… ¡Por supuesto que no sabes lo que se siente perder a un ser amado!

—¡Qué sabes tú! Ya me estoy cansando de tus prejuicios de principito. —Su voz ya no sonaba tan indiferente; había ira, resentimiento y dolor detrás de esos ojos calmados y de esa cara que trataba de aparentar nada—. Tú no me conoces, ni sabes nada de mí, así que deja de hablarme así.

—¿Qué? —El príncipe miró al otro hombre descolocado. Nunca en su vida alguien lo había tratado así, menos aún alguien inferior—. ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? ¿Es que ya olvidaste quién soy?

—Un principito mimado, eso salta a la vista.

—¡Cállate! —Ryota se puso de pie; el mentón alzado, la furia brillando en la superficie dorada de sus ojos y todo el porte airoso, trataban de demostrar su autoridad—. Es mejor para ti que recuerdes tu lugar.

—No, tú deberías recordarlo —dijo Tatsuya serio; su voz había recuperado la calma y sus ojos la astucia—. Estás de caridad en mi nave y yo no soy ninguno de tus súbditos. Tú mismo lo dijiste, nosotros vivimos al borde de la ley.

—Eres alguien despreciable.

El príncipe lo recorrió con la mirada; en su rostro se percibía un mohín de desprecio, como si le costara compartir el aire con esa persona que consideraba deshonesta y que representaba todo lo opuesto a él. Pero al mismo tiempo, nunca le atraía esa rebeldía en el azabache; su carácter indomable era como un imán para él. Tal vez era porque durante toda su vida como príncipe, nunca había conocido a nadie que no se sometiera automática ante su autoridad sólo por ser quien era; Tatsuya era diferente, y se dio cuenta en ese instante que era alguien a quien deseaba conocer.

—En todo caso, ¿me vas a decir que sí has perdido a alguien? —preguntó. El tono su voz se había suavizado del todo, se sentó en su silla otra vez y esperó paciente por la respuesta del pirata—. ¿Por eso te ofendiste tanto?

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Es la persona que te regaló ese anillo…

—¿Cómo lo…? ¿Qué hic…? —Tatsuya estaba descolocado, dejó de vigilar la ruta de viaje en la pantalla su centró toda su atención en el príncipe estudiándolo por varios minutos. Finalmente, se rindió—. Sí, era mi hermano. Bueno, no era mi hermano de sangre, pero crecimos juntos, ambos éramos huérfanos.

—¿Cómo murió?

—Era un contrabandista y este mundo tiene sus peligros. —La mirada gris de Tatsuya estaba perdida en el pasado; era un pasado que le traía dolor—. Fue asesinado. Pero juro que un día me vengaré del hombre que lo mató. —Apretó su puño derecho con fuerza, hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos— Sólo sigo vivo por ese motivo. En cuanto lo vea morir, estaré libre de este odio.

Ryota no volvió a hablar, estaba conmocionado. Su visión prejuiciosa de los hombres como él se había desmoronado por completo, y ahora más que un delincuente, Tatsuya le parecía un hombre normal; frágil, cansado, alguien muy parecido a él mismo.

—Es mejor que trates de dormir. —Tatsuya se recompuso y su rostro se volvió a cubrir con la máscara de indiferencia—. El viaje durará casi ocho horas, así que puedes aprovechar para descansar.

—No creo que pueda dormir —admitió con voz apagada—. Hay… Hay muchas cosas rondando mi cabeza en este momento.

—Entonces déjame ayudarte.

Tatsuya caminó hasta una despensa de la nave, sacó una botella y sirvió un vaso de pequeño de licor, tomó un trago y se le acercó muy lentamente. Ryota no supo cuáles eran sus intenciones hasta que lo tomó por el mentón y presionó los labios contra sus suyos con suavidad. Por inercia, abrió la boca, y cuando lo hizo, en medio de un beso pasional, sintió el líquido bajar como un fuego por su garganta.

—¿Qué…? ¿Me diste de ese licor? —El príncipe se apartó y miró horrorizado a Tatsuya; éste sólo sonreía suave—. ¿Cómo pudiste forzarme a beberlo?

—Es muy gracioso.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Que te indignes por eso y no porque te haya besado. —La sonrisa en el rostro de Tatsuya era amplia, pero tranquila—. ¿Qué piensa nuestro regio príncipe al haber sido besado por uno de esos piratas que tanto aborrece?

—Yo no te aborrezco —dijo Ryota limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano—. Y eso también fue demasiado. Te extralimitaste.

—Discúlpeme, su majestad. —Tatsuya hizo una airosa reverencia, demasiado burlesca para el gusto de Ryota; la sonrisa suave ahora parecía estar tatuada en su rostro—. Pero no puedo decir que no lo volveré a hacer.

Ryota lo miró horrorizado; para un príncipe como él, esa falta de respeto le resultaba escandalosa.

—Es algo que no puedo evitar —dijo Tatsuya encogiéndose de hombros—. Sobre todo si pones esa cara. —Se le acercó lento y le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

—¡Es suficiente! —Ryota se puso de pie rápido; aunque trató de ocultarlo, Tatsuya lo ponía nervioso, pero prefería morir antes que admitir que un pirata le provocaba tantos sentimientos—. Me voy a dormir —dijo al tiempo que salía de la cabina rumbo al pequeño dormitorio que tenían todas las naves espaciales.

—Espero que logre descansar, su majestad.

Ryota escuchó la voz del pirata algo ahogada, porque la puerta se cerró automáticamente tras él cuando salió de la cabina. Encontrar el dormitorio no fue difícil, todas las naves lo tenían en el centro, y cuando llegó, se dejó caer de golpe sobre la cama estrecha y dura. No se había dado cuenta del cansancio emocional que sentía hasta que estuvo de espaldas con los ojos cerrados, aunque la sensación que tenía era más que sólo eso: sus miembros estaban aletargados y un sueño pesado lo invadió de pronto. Al cabo de minutos, todo fue negro

— **IV ****—**

Su despertar fue confuso; sabía que estaba semiconsciente, pero no podía abrir los ojos, ahí se dio cuenta que había algo malo con su cuerpo: no podía moverse, sus miembros parecía que pesaban una tonelada, tenía un zumbido en los oídos y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Había sido drogado.

A pesar del miedo que lo invadió, trató de concentrarse, forzar a sus ojos a abrirse y a sus oídos a escuchar. Oyó el sonido de los motores, un sonido que opacaba todo lo demás; parecía ser una nave de gran envergadura, no la pequeña nave de contrabando en la que viajaba, tal vez se trataba de un crucero espacial. También oyó a un par de hombres hablando en una lengua extranjera que no supo identificar. Luego de varios intentos, pudo abrir finalmente los ojos; le escocían y la claridad le hizo daño. Lo primero que vio fue un techo blanco, pero luego se dio cuenta de los barrotes a su derecha.

Entró en pánico. Trató de incorporarse, pero estaba aturdido por los efectos de la droga, sintió nauseas que apenas pudo contener y tuvo que afirmarse a los barrotes para evitar caer. Quedó de rodillas en el suelo, sostenido sólo por la fuerza de sus brazos haciendo presión sobre el metal de los barrotes, tenía los ojos cerrados y un par de lágrimas se escaparon de la comisura de sus ojos.

—Así que por fin despiertas. —La voz que el príncipe escuchó a su derecha se le hacía extrañamente familiar, aunque no sabía precisar a quién pertenecía—. Te ves realmente patético.

—¿Quién er…? ¿Qué me…?

—¿No sabes quién soy? —El hombre soltó una carcajada. Su voz era grave y burlona.

Reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad y abrió los ojos. Frente a él, sentado en una silla de proporciones, estaba Soichi Imayoshi, su primo. Su tobillo derecho descansaba sobre su rodilla izquierda, se recostaba en la silla con total naturalidad y apoyaba la cabeza en una de sus manos en un gesto de aburrimiento; pero la sonrisa perversa que tenía hablaba por sí sola.

—¿Soichi? ¿P-por…?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó éste mientras la sonrisa torcida se ampliaba en sus labios—. Al parecer no eres tan idiota como pensaba; ya te diste cuenta que eres mi prisionero.

—Tú y yo… somos familia.

—¿Familia? —La fuerte carcajada de Imayoshi resonó por las paredes lisas y blancas de la nave—. No pensabas que me quedaría de brazos cruzados viendo a un imbécil como tú en el trono, ¿verdad?

—¿Trono? ¿Esto es por el trono? —Ryota rio con amargura; sacudió la cabeza como queriendo despejar su mente de tantos pensamientos—. ¡Pero de qué trono hablas! nuestro planeta fue invadido por extraterrestres, ya no hay tal cosa como el trono de la Tierra.

—Es ahí donde te equivocas. —Imayoshi se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos en las rodillas; ahora su rostro estaba muy cerca del de Ryota—. Para un idiota como tú puede que no lo haya, pero para mí, esta invasión ha sido una oportunidad.

—¿Una oportunidad? ¿Una oportunidad para qué?

—Para deshacerme de ti, claro.

—Eres… ¡Eres despreciable!

—No te preocupes primo, muy pronto te unirás con todos tus amiguitos en el más allá.

Esas palabras hicieron que los rostros de Kasamatsu y Shintaro desfilaran por su cabeza de manera vertiginosa, pero a ellos se le unió el rostro del azabache que había conocido hace no más de una noche.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Ryota giró el cuello en todas direcciones. Aunque su visión era borrosa y la cabeza le daba vueltas, alcanzó a reconocer que estaba a bordo de un crucero espacial, tal como había previsto— Tatsuya… ¿Qué hiciste con Tatsuya?

—¿El pirata? —Esta vez Imayoshi soltó una carcajada de burla—. ¡Ay, primo! Siempre has sido demasiado generoso, con un corazón demasiado grande, pero nunca creí ver esto: tú… ¿preocupado por un pirata?

—¡¿Qué le hiciste?! —gritó Ryota molesto. La ira hizo que volviera a tener control sobre su cuerpo; con dificultad se puso de pie y miró a su primo con odio puro—. Él no tiene nada que ver con esto. Ni siquiera sabía que yo era el príncipe de la Tierra.

—¿Que no lo sabía? ¡Pero qué ingenuo eres! —Imayoshi lo miró incrédulo. Desde su punto de vista sarcástico y egocéntrico, nunca había tomado a su primo por alguien astuto, aunque ahora se convencía de que era un real idiota—. Bien, déjame explicártelo… Ese pirata fue quien te entregó.

—Eso no es cierto —Ryota negó con la cabeza; su boca estaba apretada en una línea dura, sus manos presionaban los barrotes con tanta fuerza, que sus nudillos habían perdido todo color—. Tatsuya jamás habría hecho algo así.

—Por favor, Ryota… ¡Hasta tú eres mejor que esto!. —Hizo un gesto de incredulidad con las manos—. No me digas que… ¿te enamoraste del pirata?

—¿Qué hiciste con Tatsuya? —repitió. Ahora la voz del príncipe reflejaba toda la autoridad que siempre había ejercido sobre sus súbditos, incluyendo a su primo.

Imayoshi se puso de pie. Había dejado de sonreír y su ceño apretado indicaba que estaba molesto; había sido humillado por su primo al igual que toda su vida, pero ahora él estaba en el poder y no lo iba a volver a tolerar.

—De ahora en adelante nunca más te referirás a mí en ese tono —dijo serio, con una voz amenazante—. Y para que te convenzas por ti mismo, te dejaré a ver a tu preciado pirata.

Imayoshi se dio la vuelta y dio una orden a los soldados de Antares que vigilaban el cuarto; Ryota no sabía hasta ese momento que su primo supiera la lengua de los invasores y ahí fue consciente del tamaño de su traición. Ahora no le sorprendería que él haya estado detrás de la invasión de Antares y de la desaparición de la nave de su padre.

Al cabo de varios minutos, la puerta se abrió automáticamente, y apareció ante ellos un hombre desconocido. Vestía las ropas de la milicia espacial terrestre, junto a las insignias que delegaban su alto rango. Su cabello peinado rigurosamente hacia atrás le despejaba la frente y dejaba a la vista unos ojos grises y calmos en medio de un rostro inexpresivo. Sólo en ese momento Ryota se dio cuenta que era Tatsuya.

—Ex-príncipe Ryota —dijo Imayoshi con falso tono solemne—, déjeme presentarle al general de la flota espacial de la Tierra: Tatsuya Himuro.

Ryota lo miró de arriba abajo, no se lo podía creer. Su mirada impresionada y dolida le fue devuelta por el azabache con la más absoluta indiferencia.

—Tú, ¿me vendiste por un puesto falso en la milicia?

—¡Oh, primo! Me parece que hay algo que aún no comprendes. —Imayoshi se acercó a la reja y apoyó el hombro en ella, miraba a Ryota con burla evidente—. Himuro no te traicionó, él trabaja para mí.

—¿Qué? —Ryota paseó la mirada desde la sonrisa burlona de su primo al rostro impasible de Tatsuya.

—Tú y yo no nos conocimos por casualidad, príncipe Ryota —dijo por fin el pirata. Esta distancia al hablarle fue lo más lastimó a Ryota—. Ayer en el bar, sabía perfectamente quién eras.

—Verás, primo —intervino Imayoshi—. Yo me quedé atrás porque sabía que Midorima intentaría sacarte con la ayuda de contrabandistas. Lo que él no sabía era que yo ya había contratado el mío. —Hizo un gesto con la mano, indicando la figura de Himuro—. Y mi contrabandista sabía que ustedes saldrían por el pasadizo secreto. Él los estaba esperando y los siguió hasta encontrar el momento preciso para traerte aquí.

—¿Por qué… por qué te tomaste la molestia de hacer todo esto? ¿Por qué simplemente no me entregaste a las tropas de Antares?

—Porque eso habría sido demasiado sencillo.

—Así que lo que tú quieres es verme sufrir, ¿verdad? —Ryota aprovechó la cercanía de su primo y lo sostuvo por el cuello con fuerza, enterrando sus dedos en el cuello del otro hombre—. ¿Quieres verme suplicar?

—No, sólo te quiero ver muerto. —Imayoshi tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza para librarse de la mano de Ryota—. Ahora, ex-príncipe, serás expuesto a todos tus súbditos en la Tierra como un traidor, y serás condenado por ello según las leyes de Antares. —Escupió cada palabra con un odio que parecía infinito—. Ya sabes lo duros que son esos salvajes… tu condena será la muerte.

Imayoshi guardó silencio por unos minutos, dejando que sus palabras se asentaran en la mente de Ryota y crearan el efecto que él quería: miedo. Pero el príncipe ya no lo miraba; sus ojos dorados estaban fijos en el pirata.

—¿Por qué hiciste esto? —le preguntó—. Supongo que al final de todo eres un hombre sin palabra.

—¡Pero sí soy un hombre de palabra! —dijo acercándose a la reja. Desde que había llegado, Tatsuya no había dejado entrever sus emociones como lo hacía ahora, el sus ojos grises brillaba el más profundo e intenso odio—. Te dije que algún día vengaría la muerte de mi hermano. Ese día por fin ha llegado.

—Qué…

—Tú mataste a mi hermano. —Sus ojos grises ahora estaban cristalinos de lágrimas contenidas—. Hubo un trabajo que tuvimos que hacer, había que transportar un cargamento delicado. Yo debí haberlo hecho, pero ese día me emborraché y finalmente Taiga se hizo cargo del viaje, pero fue descubierto por una patrulla de la Tierra y fue encarcelado —dijo con una voz que combinaba a la perfección amargura y rencor—. Por la naturaleza del cargamento, no había un castigo claro en la jurisdicción actual y su caso pasó directo a la justicia real. —Tatsuya indicó con un gesto de la mano a Ryota—. Y fue tu preciosa mano la que firmó su sentencia de muerte.

—Yo no…

—Le preguntaron a mi hermano cuál sería su último deseo. —Tatsuya habló fuerte, sus palabras interrumpieron al príncipe—. Él les dijo que deseaba que el hombre que lo sentenció a muerte tuviera las pelotas de ejecutar la orden con sus propias manos y mirarlo a los ojos mientras moría, como lo hacen los verdaderos hombres. —Soltó una risa amarga y miró a Ryota hacia abajo, con superioridad—. Enviaron su solicitud al palacio real, pero su último deseo fue rechazado. —En su boca había una mueca de desprecio—. Tú condenaste a mi hermano a muerte y ni siquiera tuviste el coraje de verlo morir. Tú lo mataste.

—Así que eso es…

Ryota ya no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir; si eso de verdad había pasado, él ni siquiera lo recordaba. No sentía ira hacia Tatsuya, finamente era sólo una marioneta en las manos de su primo.

—¡Por favor, basta de este drama! —interrumpió Imayoshi con voz aburrida—. Prepárate, primo, llegaremos en menos de una hora y ese será el momento de tu muerte.

—¿Llegaremos? ¿Dónde?

—A la Tierra, por supuesto —dijo sonriendo perverso—. ¿Qué mejor lugar para morir que tu propio planeta?

— **V —**

No pasaron ni treinta minutos para que llegaran a la Tierra. La nave más pequeña que abordaron los dejó directo en uno de los patios del palacio real, ahí fueron recibido por todo un pelotón de soldados de Antares que los condujeron directo hasta el salón del trono.

Ryota estaba tan conmocionado que no sabía explicar si lo que sintió al ver al Emperador de Antares sentado en el trono de sus ancestros fue dolor, rabia, impotencia o humillación, pero en ese punto estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para saber que ya no había salida; su planeta estaba condenado a muerte al igual que él.

—Emperador. —Imayoshi se adelantó al grupo e hizo una pomposa inclinación—. Como muestra de mi lealtad a Antares, le entrego la cabeza del príncipe de la Tierra.

Ryota casi pudo sentir en la piel los ojos enormes y negros del Emperador recorriéndole el cuerpo; nada se dejaba ver tras esos auténticos fosos hacia la nada. Paseó la vista por lo que una vez fue el esplendor de la raza humana, y que ahora estaba plagado de los insécticos cuerpos humanoides de los soldados de Antares, pero en ese momento Ryota se dio cuenta que a los pies de las escaleras del trono estaba de pie su ministro de guerra: Makoto Hanamiya, con toda seguridad otro aliado de su primo.

—Tal como sugerí, Emperador —continuó Imayoshi—. Como una lección para todos los habitantes de la Tierra, propongo la ejecución pública del príncipe Ryota.

Ante el movimiento de cabeza del Emperador, todo quedó dicho.

Al ver a los soldados moviéndose a su alrededor, Ryota se dio cuenta de lo bien que había planeado todo su primo, hasta el último detalle había sido calculado. Ryota fue colocado en el primer peldaño al trono, por debajo de su primo y el Emperador. Frente a ellos, enormes cámaras grababan la sentencia y la reproducían en vivo.

—Habitantes de la Tierra —dijo Imayoshi con voz solemne—. Me dirijo a ustedes como su legítimo señor. He negociado con la potencia militar de Antares y he pactado un acuerdo: La Tierra reconoce el poderío y la soberanía de Antares y nuestras vidas continuarán siendo tan normales como siempre. Yo he sido nombrado por su excelencia, el Emperador, Guardián de la Tierra y protector de la paz.

Ryota estaba con las manos esposadas por delante del cuerpo, pero su porte no podía ser más solemne en esos momentos. Aunque estaba a minutos de cumplir su cita con la muerte, él aún seguía siendo un regio príncipe; la frente en alto, la mirada imperturbable, el mentón alzado.

—Y como tal, es mi deber compartir con ustedes esta triste noticia —continuó Imayoshi—. El hasta ahora príncipe de la Tierra, es un cobarde traidor del cual me avergüenzo ser familiar. —La tristeza que había en su rostro casi podía pasar como verdadera—. Sin importarle el destino de su planeta ni su pueblo, sino sólo su propio bienestar, tomó una nave junto a sus dos secuaces y trató de huir con las riquezas de la Tierra. —Lo apuntó con el dedo índice en un gesto de desprecio; ese gesto sí se vio absolutamente autentico—. Por suerte, nuestro nuevo general de la flota terrestre logró atraparlos.

En medio de un silencio bien ensayado, Tatsuya tomó una bolsa negra que era sostenida por los soldados de Antares y dejó caer el contenido sobre el suelo. El precioso mármol bruñido se tiñó de rojo al recibir el impacto de tres cabezas: Shintaro, Kasamatsu y el pirata moreno que los iba a sacar de ahí.

Ryota, completamente en shock, calló de rodillas al suelo. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y aunque lo último que quería era demostrar debilidad frente a Imayoshi, ese había sido un golpe del que no se podía reponer.

—Ahora, al igual que sus amigos traidores —continuó Imayoshi con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios—. El príncipe Ryota ha sido condenado a muerte.

Los soldados se movieron rápido, lo tomaron del brazo izquierdo y prácticamente lo arrastraron hasta un lado del salón del trono, donde quedó frente al pelotón de fusilamiento: diez soldados de Antares. Ryota veía todo borroso, no estaba absolutamente consciente en este punto; sus ojos no podían apartarse de las cabezas de sus amigos.

—Tengo un último deseo —dijo de pronto. Su voz había sido tan suave que fue inaudible. Carraspeó y volvió a hablar—. ¡Tengo un último deseo!

—¿Qué? ¿Perdiste la razón, primo? —Imayoshi lo miró con seriedad; no se sabría decir si lo que reflejaba su mirada era incredulidad o miedo—. No estás en condiciones de exigir deseos. Ya no eres el principito consentido más.

—En la Tierra —explicó Ryota mirando directamente al Emperador de Antares—, tenemos una vieja costumbre. Al hombre sentenciado a muerte se le cumple un último deseo.

—¿Cuál es su deseo? —dijo el Emperador de Antares. Su voz era gutural y su idioma se oía forzado.

—Deseo que sea el general de la flota terrestre quien ejecute la sentencia. —Su voz fue firme y llena de autoridad—. Tú querías verme muerto, ¿no? —dijo ahora mirando a Tatsuya—. Pues quiero ver que tengas los cojones de mirarme a los ojos mientras me matas.

—Claro que lo haré.

El azabache caminó hasta el costado y se puso frente al pelotón de fusilamiento, mirando a Ryota a los ojos.

—Tatsuya… Quiero que mi muerte se quede en tu consciencia y te persiga hasta el final de tus días.

—Tus últimas palabras.

—Esta no es mi condena, es la tuya. —La ferocidad brillaba en la superficie cristalina de los ojos del príncipe—. Porque sabrás que tu vida ya no tiene sentido y la venganza no te ayudó a revivir a tu hermano.

Tatsuya desenfundó su arma y lo apuntó a la cabeza. No hubo dudas ni arrepentimientos en ninguno de sus movimientos; tan limpios y cuidados, casi perfectos… Y al momento de disparar, sus ojos grises ya no reflejaban nada, nada más que vacío.

"Es un buen día para morir… Entré aquí como un hombre y me voy como un hombre."

Últimas palabras del condenado a muerte Earl Behringer.

01.06.1997


End file.
